villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes (in Japanese: ジェラール・フェルナンデス, Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a major antagonist turned supporting protagonist from the manga/anime series, Fairy Tail. He served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc. He is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet who, after losing his own memory, became a Dark Mage that desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. After regaining his own memories, Jellal became the leader and co-founder of Crime Sorcière, an independent guild that seeks to destroy Zeref as a path of his redemption. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and Robert McCollum in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Reiner Braun, Keigo Kurusu and Donquixote Doflamingo. History Jellal was forced after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Powers and Abilities *'Heavenly Body Magic': It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor': Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis': Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema': An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oración Seis. *'Thought Projection': Jellal is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership to both the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Jellal's own. *'Darkness Magic': Jellal, due to his "possession" at the hands of "Zeref", is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill. In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. *'Dark Grab': Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal. *'Darkness Cage': Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement. In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain. *'Dark Vanish': A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. *'Dark Mass': Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. *'Ghost Fireworks': Jellal extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they shed blood. *'Bind Snake': This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on Erza to immobilize her for the sacrifice ceremony to revive Zeref. *'Fire Magic': Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Flame of Rebuke': This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu entered Dragon Force, describing the feeling of consuming the flames as being similar to "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic. *'Water Magic': Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Wind Magic': Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Earth Magic': Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Abyss Break': An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. *'Self-Destruction Spell': An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. However, the spell's creator and the one who taught it to Jellal, Brain, was able to dispel this Magic without any need for the code. *'Telekinesis': Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf. Offensively, Jellal has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. *'Telepathy': Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. *'Magic Staves': While disguised as Mystogan, Jellal is shown to be able to use the same Magic as his Edolas counterpart. *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song': Jellal creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water': Jellal uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at their caster. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Jellal has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. *'Swordsmanship': Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal, much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet, has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown to be capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them. *'Immense Magic Power': Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. *'Immense Durability': Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Immense Agility': Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells; aside from ducking even with his back turned, Jellal was also able to subsequently pinpoint Racer's location and throw another member of his guild (namely Cobra) against him. *'Enhanced Strength': Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process. *'Immense Endurance': Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. *'Keen Intellect': Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. External links * . * . Navigation Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Slaver Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Game Changer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Dark Messiah Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists